First day at Hetalia World Academy
by WindChibi
Summary: Alfred's a new student at HWA running late on his first day.He arrives there on time and meets with a mysterious and rude teen.Follow his story through his first day and read how he meets the whole gang and takes part in the "Axis vs Allies battles".This is the 2nd story with a "first day at school" theme so I hope you'll like this too.Reviews :3?I don't own Hetalia or the song.


"Man…I just had the best dream…", I yawned as mom woke me up.  
"Well sweetie, today is your first day at Hetalia World Academy.", she reminded me.  
"I totally forgot!",I exclaimed as I got out of my bed and dashed towards the bathroom.  
"Breakfast is ready.", mom giggled as I ran past her and into the kitchen.  
"Thanks but I'm late. Bye!",I said as I took my jacket and backpack while trying not to drop my snack out of my mouth and made my way outside.  
I ran full-speed towards school and succeeded in arriving in time.  
"Excuse me.", I smiled to a student and went over to him."I was wondering-"  
"No.", he replied cutting me off. How rude!  
"Sorry, but-",I tried again.  
"I said no.", he rejected me again.  
"Um…",I mumbled while searching for my notebook."History class?"  
"Sod off.", the English teen replied and entered the school.  
I silently followed him and in a matter of minutes we were in our History class.  
"Thanks.", I muttered as I went to the front of the class.  
"Class this is Alfred F. Jones.", the teacher introduced me.  
I looked at the Brit and saw him glaring at me then he looked away. Now that I look at him more carefully I see how he's dressed ('cause earlier I was in a rush.).He is wearing the school's uniform (a white shirt, blue pullover and dark blue jeans),his nails and a strand of hair are a neon green and…he caught me staring. Quickly I looked at our teacher.  
"You can sit next to Arthur.", she pointed at the green-eyed teen.  
Slowly I made my way over to where he is sitting and took my seat to which he seemed to growl annoyed.  
"Hi! It seems we'll be partners from now on! ,I smiled.  
"Fan-freakin'-tastic.", Arthur replied.  
The rest of the time passed quickly. Too quickly.  
"Could you-",I tried to ask him but he already disappeared. It seems I'm on my own now.  
"Hello Alfred-kun.", somebody said behind me making me jump.  
"Eck!",I spun around and came face-to-face with a black-haired student.  
"I'm sorry that I scared you.", he bowed."I'm Kiku Honda."  
"Nice to meet you.", I replied and half-bowed almost dropping my books."Can you help me a little?"  
"Sure come with me.", Kiku responded and we began to walk away."All 7th grade students have their locker next to their first class."  
"Oh.", I sighed as I opened my locker to leave my books and take Math."Who's next to me?"  
"I'm to your left and Arthur is to your right.", the Japanese teen told me.  
"Not you again.", Arthur growled.  
"What's wrong with me?",I asked turning to face him and flinched a little."What happened to your check?"  
"Nothing.", he glared at me then left.  
"Did I say something…?",I looked at Kiku who shook his head.  
"Usually Arthur-kun isn't like this.", my Japanese friend sighed looking sad.  
"Let's go!",I tried to lighten the mood.  
"Sorry but I have Chemistry now. You should look for Lovino. He's a brown-reddish-haired and golden-yellow-eyed Italian. You'll recognize him after his strange curl…and colorful vocabulary.", he replied."Also he has a twin Feliciano."  
"Where's he?",I asked.  
"In his Spanish class. The second one on the right side.", Kiku told me and I ran to said class.  
When I entered the class I remained speechless. Arthur was on the floor bleeding while some twins were holding another teen from hitting the Brit.  
"Stop it big brother Antonio!",one of the twins said.  
"For hell's sake Tonio!",the other one added.  
I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.  
"Arthur the clinic; Antonio calm down.", I said in a calm yet commanding tone and surprisingly they listened to me.  
"You're one heck of an American if you can end their fight so easily.", the second twin (Lovino) spoke again.  
"Err…Thanks. I guess.", I responded a little unsure  
"Kiku sent you to me, right?",he asked and I nodded.  
"Ve~ Kiku wanted you to meet me.", the first twin (Feliciano) giggled."Fratello take care of Tonio, m'kay? We are going to our next class."  
"Sure.", the older Italian nodded.  
Slowly I followed the happy-go-lucky younger Italian.  
"So…What's up with Arthur?",I asked trying to make conversation.  
The only response I got was the tensing of his posture and the odd "ve" sound.  
"I wonder what's up with him. He acts cold, Kiku looks at me in a sad manner, I see him fight with Antonio, then you stiffen at the mere mention of his name.", I rambled.  
"Sorry,ve…",he mumbled.  
"Huh?",I blinked a little surprised."I'm the one who should be sorry. Sorry for ranting."  
"it's nothing. We're here by the way.", Feliciano said while entering the classroom and I followed him just in time then I went through the "new kid" thing again.  
"Math's not my thing.", I sighed as I copied what was written on the chalkboard.  
When the bell rang signaling the end of the class Feliciano appeared next to me.  
"What do you have now?",he asked me.  
"English.", I answered checking my schedule.  
"Oh.", the Italian seemed a little disappointed.  
"How do I get here?",I replied.  
"it's on the second floor, first class on the left side. You should see Arthur on your way there or Francis, a blonde-haired and blue-eyed French teen.", he told me.  
"Okay. Thanks for telling me.", I thanked him then left.  
_Il est trois heures moins la Main,il est filles ont dansé pour toi…_  
After hearing the beginning of the song I answered my phone.  
"Hi Mattie.", I greeted my brother.  
"Hi Al.", he replied."Where are you going?"  
"To my English class.", I responded as I started to walk towards my locker (but not before getting lost a little) where I left my Math and took the other books and notebooks then to my class.  
"Good. I'm not late.", he replied.  
"Not late for what?",I questioned.  
"After this you have Biology, right?",Mattie continued.  
"Yeah. So?",I pressed on.  
"You have it with me.", Matthew finally told me.  
"Bro, why did you call me? ",I asked curiously.  
"E-eh?",he stuttered."Why not? Can't I call my brother?"  
"Yeah. Sure.", I rolled my eyes even if he can't see me he knows I did it.  
"Maybe it's because it's your first day here?.", he puffed his cheeks.  
"Chill bro, I was just kidding.", I laughed."Gotta go. Class starts."  
I went again through the "new student thing". It's starting to annoy me. After that I took a seat next to Arthur who has a thin layer of bandages on both of his cheeks and a band-aid on his nose.  
"What.", he spat.  
"You went to the clinic.", I said.  
"I would have gone anyway.", he replied."Stop interfering with my business."  
"Dude! You were gonna be beaten! You call that business?!",I whisper-shouted.  
"Sod off.", he told me with a blank/unreadable expression.  
"Hm…No.", I responded and he just rolled his eyes.  
"Class today you're gonna work in groups of three.", Miss Elise announced us.  
"Francis~",a group of girls called.  
"Sorry girls but the groups will be alphabetically.", our teacher said and the girls deflated."Alfred, Arthur, Francis you're the first group."  
I looked at my teammates to see Arthur glare at Francis and said French teen chuckling.  
"Mon cher, you must be Alfred. I heard you from mon ami Antoine.", Francis said.  
"Alfred F. Jones. The hero!",I smiled.  
"I'm Francis Bonnefoy", he introduced himself."And Mister Grumpy over here is Arthur Kirkland."  
"Shut up you damn frog!",Arthur responded.  
"Boys don't fight. Everyone has 40 minutes to translate the text from page 29B.",Miss Elise told us and started to write something on her agenda.  
"Bloody hell. The text is in the frog's language.", the Brit growled.  
"what's wrong with the language of love?",Francis replied a little annoyed.  
"Stop bickering.", I whisper-shouted while attempting to translate the text.  
At a closer look the text seemed familiar. I read it again:"Il est trois heures moins la Main,il est filles ont dansé pour toi…".This is the song Mattie loves (and I use as ringtone for him)!I know what it means! Slowly but surely I began to write the translation while humming.  
"It's quarter to three. On the Main, it's late. The girls danced for you…",I hummed.  
"You know French?",my French teammate asked surprised.  
"Let's say it's because of Mattie.", I explained.  
"Oh? Mon ami Matthew? Are you his frère?",he questioned me.  
"Assuming that means brother, yeah.", I answered.  
"Bloody hell. Why do I have to work with you?",Arthur whined.  
"**I** am the one working here.", I counterattacked with an annoyed huff.  
Twenty minutes later I finished and we showed our work to our surprised teacher.  
"Good job boys. Today you earned 4 points for finishing the first ones and without mistakes.", she praised us."You can do what you want until your classmates finish too but in silence."  
We nodded and went back to our seats.  
"So…?",I pressed on.  
"So what git.", Arthur retorted.  
"Merci.", Francis corrected.  
"I don't have to. First because you worked on your own and second because this is English class! We should traduce **English** texts in our languages.", the English teen growled.  
"Dude we both speak English. What you said doesn't make sense for me.", I rolled my eyes at his ramble.  
Francis sent me an apologetic look. What's up with them? First Kiku, then Feliciano and now Francis?  
"Class is over.", Miss Elise announced us.  
"Sorry.", we said in unison then exited the classroom.  
"Where are you going next?",the French ten asked me.  
"Hopefully to my bro's classroom and then to our next class which is Biology.", I said absentmindedly looking around for Arthur who disappeared again.  
"And Gilbert's.", he completed."He's an albino, snow-white haired and ruby-red eyed. You'll know him when you see him. Au revoir."  
"Bye?",I answered a little unsure.  
We parted ways and I went to my locker.  
"Hi Mattie.", I greeted my bro again as we met outside his Cooking class (after Francis told me where it is).  
"I made lunch.", he smiled.  
"You cooked lunch?",I asked and took the small paper bag he was holding.  
"Yup. It's more like a dessert but still…",Mattie took it back and we went to our class.  
"Uh…Where?",I looked around confused.  
"First floor, the last class in the middle.", Matthew explained.  
"Middle?",I replied even more confused.  
"Yes. It's quiet big because it is a laboratory.", he answered.  
"Oh…So big…",I mumbled as we entered it and took our seats.  
The desks were strange. They were long enough to fit six students but they were separated three and three by a sink. Next to me stood Mattie and an albino who I think he's Gilbert.  
"Hey you must be the awesome hero Tonio told me about!",he snickered."I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt."  
"Alfred F. Jones.", I smiled in return.  
"I'm glad you're friends. Al, you should introduce yourself to the rest of the class too. Again.", Matthew told me.  
"Not again….",I whined but nonetheless moved to the front of the class then came back after I finished.  
"This is so annoying.", I mumbled."Hey Gilbert. How old are you?"  
"Alfred!",Mat sent me a glare.  
"It's okay Birdie.", the albino grinned and I suppressed a chuckle at the nickname."Seventeen. Why?"  
"And you're-",I continued but was cut off by my bro.  
"He's in the 11th grade like Antonio and Francis but they have common classes with us.", Matthew explained.  
"Ja.", the Prussian agreed.  
"Strange.", I replied then started to copy what was written on the chalkboard.  
We wrote so much that we didn't have time to speak with each other.  
"Which class do you have now?",my brother questioned me as we took our things and exited the lab.  
"Lunch.", I answered as my stomach growled demanding food.  
"Let's go to the cafeteria.", Gilbert suggested and we agreed. Once we reached it I remained silent. It was closed!  
"DAMMIT!",an Italian accented voice shouted down the hallway.  
"Take this.", Mat gave me what he cooked."I know you're hungry. You should eat in your class."  
"In my class?",I looked on my notebook where I wrote the classes I have."Theater?"  
"It's Drama class. You have it with Tonio and Lovino.", the albino concluded.  
"How do you know?",I asked him.  
"I know their schedules.", he smirked.  
"We know each other's schedules.", Matthew rolled his eyes.  
"Where it is?",I replied.  
'Here. Third floor, third door, left side.", they pointed to a door. I didn't even realize we were walking towards here.  
"Hola mi amigo!",a Spaniard greeted me.  
"Hi?",I greeted back looking around.  
"It's me, Antono Fernandez Carriedo.", he smiled at me nothing like the hostile Spaniard I saw earlier."And this is mi poco de toma-",before he could finish his sentence Lovino hit him.  
"I can introduce myself idiota. My name's Lovino Romano Vargas, Feliciano Veneziano Vargas' twin.", the Italian told me with a tone that said "Touch him and you're dead."  
"Nice to meet you! I'm Alfred F. Jones.", I introduced myself for the fifth time."What do we do here?"  
"we are gonna-",Antonio tried to explain but was cut off.  
"Tonio~",a (sickly) sweet voice shouted and I saw Lovino stiffen.  
"Yes?",the Spaniard answered politely but he was silently fuming.  
"Did you finish the play?",she continued and entered the classroom.  
"Yes.", he clenched his teeth.  
"And who's gonna be the princess?",she pressed on.  
"Lovino.", Antonio responded quickly and without thinking making the Italian blush a dark shade of red.  
"What.", she almost growled and turned from sweet to dark/sinister.  
"What you heard.", was the equally serious response from the Spanish teen.  
"H-hey.", I mumbled feeling the suffocating atmosphere.  
"Shut up Jones.", she snapped to me then turned to Antonio."I don't understand what you see in the brat!",said brat stiffened again and all the color drained from his face when he heard her.  
"I see what you don't.", he replied coolly.  
"You see nothing! You're blinded by his lies! Do you know what that damn Italian brat tried to do?!He tried to kill his twin! He **tried to kill** sweet, innocent Feli!",she shouted but luckily we were the only ones that heard her.  
After she dropped the bomb I saw Lovino stiffen even more then flee the scene.  
"Serves you right you damn, good for nothing brat! You don't des-"  
_Smack!_  
I blinked twice before what happened registered in my mind. Antonio hit her then left after Lovino. I didn't have much time to think because then the teacher and the other classmates came in. The class was a blurr, the events from before playing in my mind over and over in the absence of those two.  
"Finally.", I muttered as I got up."Next is P.E. then home."  
Slowly I dragged myself to the only place I knew. Here I saw all of them sitting on/around a bench. Felliciano, Antonio, Lovino and Matthew were sitting on the bench while the others were on the floor.  
"Hi guys.", I greeted them and sat down on the floor.  
"Arthur-kun will be back in a few minutes.", Kiku said."He's going through a lot of things involving his family."  
"So excuse him. Usually he's a good student.", Francis added.  
"No problem.", I smiled."But I'm curious. Why did you send me to somebody else after my classes? I mean, Kiku sent me to the twins, them to Francis, he added Gilbert and he told me about Lovino and Antonio."  
"It's because we want you to be part of our group!",Feliciano giggled.  
"They wanted to see if you get along with the others.", Mattie completed.  
"Yeah. We", the younger twin pointed to him, Kiku and a blonde-haired teen. „are the Axis Power because we are Italian, Japanese and German and them", he pointed to two teens next to the German, Arthur's approaching figure and Mat. „are the Allies 'cause they are Chinese, Russian, English and Canadian. We needed the American so we chose you!"  
I stared at them for a few moments until everything sunk in.  
"Sweet!",I grinned."Thanks."  
After that we split in teams (Axis versus Allies) and played basketball. We played and laughed until we couldn't move anymore and I think I saw Arthur smile a few times.  
"This was so nice!",I sighed when I exited the changing room.  
"Ve~We should do this again!",Feliciano giggled as we made our way to the gates.  
"Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!",I shouted and we parted ways.  
"Popular as ever.", Mattie chuckled.  
"Of course! I'm the hero!",I laughed."But still. They're your friends too."  
"Yeah.", he agreed.  
"This will be the best school year ever!",I said.  
"Mmhmm.", Mat hummed in agreement.


End file.
